Alice☆Clara
Alice☆Clara (ｱﾘｽ★ｸﾗﾗ) professionally known as ClariS was an duo, consisting of Clara and AliceTheir article on Wikipedia, active from 2009 till 2010, starting with a cover of "STEP TO YOU" and ending with an original song, "Kimi no Yume wo Miyou". In September 2010, they signed to SME Records and released their debut single "Irony" in October 2010, which was used as the opening theme to the anime Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. Clara is depicted wearing pink items, and Alice is shown wearing blue items.The crescent moon is a motif to represent Clara, and the sun for Alice. Clara is shown with slightly wavy hair and no bangs, while Alice is drawn with straight hair with bangs. However, they want to stay anonymous. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2009.10.10) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M MIX- (2009.10.17) # "Scrap & Build" (2009.11.03) # "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" (2009.11.14) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2009.11.29) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2009.12.12) # "Amefuri" (Oeiginal with ) (2009.12.26) # "Lion" (Macross Frontier OP) -Short ver.- (2009.12.31) # "Lion" (Macross Frontier OP) -Full ver.- (2010.01.16) # "Finder" (2010.02.06) # "LEVEL5 - judgelight -" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.03.05) # "Polyrhythm" (Perfume song) (2010.04.03) # "DROP" (Original) (2010.04.24) # "Don't say "lazy"" (K-ON! ED) (2010.05.08) # "Listen!!" (K-ON! ED) (2010.06.05) # "Kimi no Yume wo Miyou" (Original with ) (2010.07.24) }} Commercially Featured Works * "Naisho no Hanashi" ** Ending of the TV anime Nisemonogatari ** Released on July 03 2009 * "Nexus" ** Opening of the video game Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai ** Released on October 03 2010 * "Irony" ** Theme song of the TV anime Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai ** Released on October 03 2010 * "Connect" ** Opening of the TV anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Released on January 07, 2011 * "Don't Cry" ** Theme song of the Shueisha's Aoharu magazine Volume 0.5 ** Released on September 2011 * "Wake Up" ** Theme song of the TV anime Moyashimon Returns ** Released on July 05, 2012 * "Luminous" ** Theme song of the anime films Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Released on * "Reunion" ** Opening of the TV anime Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai ** Released on October 03 2010 Discography Gallery Trivia * In 2000 they put "Chuu ① Joshi☆Futari" (中①女子☆二人) and variations in their titles, since at that time, they were two high school girls in their first year. * Their professional name, ClariS is a portmanteau of the singers' names and is an homage to Clarisse from the anime film The Castle of Cagliostro. It can also mean "clear" and "bright" in Latin. * Clara and Alice have been singing since they were in kindergarten, when they started taking lessons at the same music school where they met as classmates. * Clara can play the piano. * They are otaku, and have taken an interest in anime and anime music. Clara says that she keeps her otaku interests a secret from others at school, and Alice has called herself a Disney otaku. External Links * Official Website * Official Website as Alice☆Clara * ClariS staff Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers